1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to swimming pool constructions, and specifically to an in-ground swimming pool construction involving a totally integrated system for setting up an in-ground liner-type swimming pool.
2. Prior Art
Numerous pool constructions have been devised for setting up above ground swimming pools, as for example the present inventor's U.S. Pat. No. 3,298,038. There are also numerous other swimming pool constructions providing various construction members for setting up a swimming pool, as for example O'Connell, U.S. Pat. No. 3,142,069. The present invention presents a totally integrated system, including joints and various complementary joints to join together panels of a side wall and a corner, and to provide reinforcing braces for the side wall panels, and braces for a deck, so that the swimming pools of numerous and varied dimensions can be set up using the same components for various shapes and sizes of in-ground swimming pool wall constructions.